


I thought I lost you

by saffrondawn



Series: Pynch Week 2016 [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffrondawn/pseuds/saffrondawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan and Adam keep things from each other</p><p>---</p><p>Day 4 Prompt: "I thought I lost you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought I lost you

There were days when Ronan could forget about Adam losing control of his body and wanting to hurt all of them. He could forget how he held his boyfriend to his chest and prayed Adam would return to him. He could forget how he used to study Adam after the boy made his deal with Cabeswater.

There were days when Adam could see Ronan's far-away looks and wonder what he was doing? Thinking through a way to wake the sleeping creatures? Building a box for Adam to store his tarot cards when he went to college? However, when Ronan's eyes went dark, Adam knew it was something more. His dead mother's body? His dead father's body? Adam's uncontrollable one when he was possessed?

Neither would ask nor tell so they held each other at night to prevent Adam's nightmares of his father keep awake and Ronan's dreams couldn't come through.


End file.
